Goku-Final Farewell
by Blaque Cell
Summary: The final part of the Post Cell Saga. Goku reflects on his friends' reactions to his death. Can Goku come to terms with his own death? And what can he do when Cell comes back for a final act of revenge? Please R/R, and enjoy the story!!


Goku-Final Farewell

  
  


"What an interesting week this turned out to be!" exclaimed Goku. "I had no idea all these people cared for me that much. And all the different ways they cared...Piccolo enjoyed fighting by my side...Bulma had fun hanging with me...Vegeta liked being my rival...Trunks wanted to honor me...and Gohan...my son...he was proud to even call himself my son."

  
  


Goku stretched out on the grass outside the Grand Kaio's house. The tournament was going to start in one day, so until then, he just wanted to relax. He looked up at the pink sky and noticed all of the shapes of the clouds. _Hey, that one looks like a cheeseburger!_ he thought. _And that one looks like...a pizza! Oh man, I'm gonna miss all the good food they had on Earth. Nobody could make a steak like Chi Chi! And Krillin's burgers! And Ox King's beef stew! And..._Goku began to drool. He wiped his mouth and smiled. _Funny, I'm dead and yet I'm still hungry!_ Just then Goku heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up and smiled.

  
  


"Yo, Pikuhan! What's up?" asked Goku.

  
  


"Nothing. What are you doing, Goku?" asked Pikuhan.

  
  


"Nothing much. Just thinking about my family back on Earth."

  
  


"Do you miss them much?"

  
  


"Yeah, they meant a lot to me," said Goku.

  
  


"What do you mean, 'meant'? Don't they still mean a lot to you?" asked Pikuhan.

  
  


"Well, yeah..."

  
  


"Did you get to say farewell?"

  
  


"Yeah, I said bye to them all just after I died."

  
  


"No, I mean did you really get to say farewell?"

  
  


"I don't follow you."

  
  


"I'm sure all of your friends have come to terms with your death. But have you come to terms with your own death? Have you accepted that you will never see your friends again?"

  
  


"I'll see them eventually."

  
  


"But eventually can be a long time. You need to be able to accept that."

  
  


"I...never really thought about that..."said Goku.

Pikuhan flew away, leaving Goku to think about it. He never really did think about it. He was dead. For good this time. He wouldn't see his friends for a long, long time. That thought never occurred to him. He didn't really get to say his final farewell.

  
  


"Piccolo, I enjoyed all the battles we shared. We had some tough situations. Remember Frieza? We survived that. Too bad I couldn't survive this one, though. I'll miss you. Goodbye, old friend."

  
  


"Vegeta, even now, all you really want to do is fight me. Funny how things work out that way. So you think I'll be back, huh? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you were right. You'll be ready? That's cool. I'll be ready too, Vegeta."

  
  


"Bulma, we did have some fun times together. Remember when we first met? Whoa man, that was funny! I didn't even know what a girl was! You taught me a lot of stuff, Bulma. You were like a big sister to me, and I know that you'll miss me. I'll miss you too, Bulma."

  
  


"Trunks, you shouldn't feel guilty at all. You saved two worlds. None of the destruction was your fault. And in the end, a greater good was done. All the people that Cell killed were resurrected, so you really should be proud of yourself. I know you want to be a man of honor. Don't worry. You already are."

  
  


"Gohan, my son, you have no idea how proud I am of you. You saved the Earth, and you did it alone. You always have made me proud and you always will make me proud. So you want to know how proud of you I really am? More than you will ever know, Gohan."

  
  


Goku closed his eyes and thought for a second. He thought of Chi Chi, his wife, and how beautiful she was. He missed her already. She was the one person on the planet who could have his undying love.

  
  


Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. The noise broke Goku's concentration. He sprung up and flew toward the area of the noise. As he flew, he could see a little blue boy crouching on the ground. A ki blast flew toward the little boy at a blinding speed. Without hesitation, Goku flew down, grabbed the boy, and placed him out of harm's way. Then he flew back to the place where he found the little boy. The smoke settled, and then, above him, Goku saw a familiar figure.

  
  


"You!" exclaimed Goku.

  
  


"Is that any way to show hospitality to an old friend, Goku?" asked Cell with a smirk.

  
  


"What are you doing here? Me and Pikuhan defeated you," said Goku.

  
  


"Yes, yes, I know. And then you put me in that primitive little prison. I'm not sure why, but those bars were unbreakable. However, once I reverted back to my small larval state, I was able to just crawl between the bars! And you fools let it happen!"

"But how did you get here? There's no way for you to get out of hell," said Goku.

  
  


"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Goku. You see, there is a way to escape hell. There's just a small passageway that leads to King Yamma's desk. Once I got through there, I found the old, pink fool. He tried to stop me, so I made him regret it."

  
  


"You killed him?"

  
  


"No, but I'll bet he wishes that I had."

  
  


"So why are you here?"

  
  


"Oh that's simple. I want to destroy everything. Heaven. Hell. Planet Namek. And especially Earth. The whole universe, in fact! Why not? Why not just destroy everything? You see, first I will exact my revenge by destroying Heaven and all of its inhabitants. Then, when there is nobody left to stop me, I will descend to Earth and kill all of your friends one by one."

  
  


"What? You can't!"

  
  


"Oh, can't I? And then, when all of your friends are dead and gone, I'm going to destroy the Earth itself. With Heaven gone, all of the dead inhabitants will have to go to hell. Then, eventually, when I destroy the whole universe, every soul will drift to hell. Finally, when it's all said and done, I will destroy hell as well and kill every living thing in the universe!" 

  
  


"You're insane! I'm not going to let you do this!" said Goku.

  
  


"Oh really? And how do you plan on stopping me?" said Cell as he powered up his ki.

  
  


"One way or another, I will stop you," said Goku.

  
  


Before Goku could act, Cell rushed forward and drove his knee into Goku's gut. Goku doubled and felt Cell's elbow come down on his back. Before he could fall to the ground, Cell kicked him in the face, sending him higher into the air. Finally, he struck Goku with a jab to the chest, sending him flying away and landing on Snake Way. Goku bounced several times and nearly fell off. He caught himself and sat up. As soon as he was up, a front kick to the forehead caused him to fall back down. Cell placed his foot on Goku's stomach and leaned forward. Goku wanted to scream, but Cell was slowly forcing all of the air out of him.

  
  


"How do you plan on stopping me when you can't even stand on your own two feet?" asked Cell.

  
  


"Cell..." started Goku.

  
  


"Yes, my pitiful little friend?" answered Cell.

  
  


"...shut the hell up!" finished Goku as he expanded his ki and propelled Cell into the air.

  
  


Cell flipped in midair and landed a few feet away from Goku. Goku stood up and wiped some blood away from his face. Soon, Cell walked right up to him and stood in his face. Goku looked right into his eyes with a defiant look, just like the beginning of the Cell Games. Then, as he stood in Cell's face, Goku powered up to his Super Saiyan form. They stood still for a second on top of Snake Way, then Goku made the first move. His fist was rammed right into Cell's stomach. Cell doubled over, then stood back up with an uppercut to Goku's jaw. Goku's head snapped back, but he was able to retaliate by turning and hitting Cell with a haymaker. Cell threw a similar punch and knocked Goku a few feet away. Goku flipped in midair, hit the ground, and flew forward with an elbow to Cell's chin. They stood there trading punches for about twenty seconds, then Cell broke the chain of punches with a swift spinning crescent kick to Goku's face. Goku's body twirled in midair and hit Snake Way hard. Cell stood over his body and laughed.

  
  


"You fool! You truly thought you could beat me?! How could you possibly be so foolish? Don't worry, though. I'm not entirely cruel. I'm going to let you live long enough to watch me destroy Heaven. How sad that you won't be around to watch me destroy the Earth afterward. Oh well, on to more pressing matters. Just sit back and enjoy the fireworks."

  
  


Cell flew away from Snake Way and toward King Yamma's home. Once there, he flew above the house and charged his ki. He was planning on firing his blast directly at the house. His ki would reverberate around all of Heaven and destroy everything in its path. The plan was perfect. Now all he had to do was finish the job.

  
  


"KA...ME..." started Cell.

  
  


Everything was coming to plan. Cell was ready to finish the job. He powered up and...something hit him. A ki blast hit his side. Cell turned his head to the side and saw Goku, the one who had fired the blast. Cell expanded his ki and blasted Goku away. Then, he turned back to the house.

  
  


"HA....ME...." continued Cell. 

  
  


Out of the corner of his eye, Cell could see Goku again, only this time, above his head, there was a ball of light. Cell turned his head to look at the ball of light. His eyes widened and his jaw hung open. _Is that...a Spirit Bomb?_ he wondered. Cell knew what kind of damage that attack could do. He decided to use the blast he was charging to destroy Goku instead. After all, it wasn't like he couldn't just charge another blast to destroy Heaven with. Cell turned to Goku and smiled. He was ready to finish it. 

  
  


"HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" 

  
  


Cell's beam flew toward Goku and continued to fly until it went into the horizon and out of Cell's sight. Cell smiled to himself. He had made himself considerably weaker from pumping all of that power into that blast, but it was worth it. His goal was accomplished.

  
  


"Now, finally, Goku is gone forever," said Cell.

  
  


"You couldn't be more wrong," said Goku.

  
  


Cell turned around with a look of horror on his face. There, floating right behind him, was Goku with the Spirit Bomb only a few feet above his head. Goku had a sly smile on his face, as if he knew what he was doing.

  
  


"How...how could you have survived?" asked Cell.

  
  


"You should know about the Instant Transmission technique, Cell," answered Goku.

  
  


"No matter! You know that I'll just use Instant Transmission once you throw the Spirit Bomb!"

  
  


"Who said anything about throwing it?" asked Goku.

  
  


"What? What are you talking about?" asked Cell.

  
  


Goku smiled again, then he put his arms down. The Spirit Bomb slowly began to fall toward his body. Then, it stopped one foot above his head. Small beams of light began to seep out of the bomb and enter Goku's body. Soon, the entire Spirit Bomb had been absorbed into his body. Goku's muscles bulged, his hair grew, and the energy around him swirled like a display of lights. Cell couldn't see any other choice but to attack. He flew forward and threw a jab, only to have his fist caught by Goku. Goku smiled again and squeezed Cell's fist.

  
  


"You were a fool to believe that your plan would work, Cell. You see, while you try your hardest to destroy life, I try my hardest to protect it. In fact, until only a few moments ago, I realized just how precious life is. I had just come to terms with my own death, and now I realize that my purpose is to protect life, even in my death."

  
  


"What are you saying?" asked Cell.

  
  


"I'm saying that the universe will be safe, whether I'm alive or not," replied Goku. He pulled his fist back and smiled one last time.

  
  


"Now go to hell," said Goku as he punched Cell in his face. The extra power of the Spirit Bomb was enough to propel Cell far, far away. Cell flew through the air for what seemed like hours. As his body descended, he could see Snake Way above him. He had fallen below Snake Way, and was on his way back to hell. His body twirled and flipped over twenty times, and before he knew it, he hit the ground face first with a loud thud. He lay still for a few minutes, and when he rose to his hands and knees, the red and blue ogres stood over him with wide smiles on their faces.

  
  


"Well well well, look who's come crawling back," they said in unison.

  
  


Cell pounded the ground with his fists. His plans had been ruined once again. There was no point in even trying any more. Cell raised his fists into the air and yelled,

"GGGGGGOOOOKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"

The fight was over. Goku was able to save Heaven and, ultimately, the universe. He had one more thing to do. Goku flew into King Yamma's house and looked at his desk. He powered down to his normal state, so as not to do too much damage, and fired a small ki ball at the desk. The desk exploded, preventing anybody else from leaving hell ever again. He then looked in the corner and saw King Yamma sitting down. He looked pretty roughed up.

  
  


"Goku, what...what happened to Cell?" asked King Yamma.

  
  


"He's gone. Back in hell where he belongs," said Goku as he helped King Yamma up.

  
  


"You're a hero, you know that?"

  
  


"Yup!" said Goku with that classic Son smile.

  
  


Goku flew back out of the house and looked down. All of his friends came close to destruction again, and they didn't even know it. But they were safe, that's all that mattered. Goku was happy. And now it was time for him to enjoy his life after death. He looked down toward the Earth. High above everybody, Goku smiled.

  
  


"Bye bye, everybody!" Goku said. There was a tear forming in his eye at that moment.

  
  


And below him, his friends all smiled back. There were tears in their eyes, too.

  
  


The End


End file.
